Bill
Bill & Ted battled Lewis & Clark in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. They are a duo consisting of Bill S. Preston and Ted "Theodore" Logan; they were portrayed by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, respectively. Information on the rappers Bill S. Preston, Esquire and Ted "Theodore" Logan are the two protagonists of the 1989 comedy film, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, as well as its 1991 sequel, Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, and other spin-off media. Bill and Ted are played by Alex Winter and Keanu Reeves, respectively. Bill and Ted are students at San Dimas High School. They are friends who form a rock band called the Wyld Stallyns (pronounced "Wild Stallions") and are commonly known for saying "Excellent!" and "Party on, dudes!", followed by an air guitar performance (with a sound effect of real electric guitars). In the movie, they receive a time-traveling phone booth from a man from the future named Rufus, and meet their future selves. They are told to go through time to gather information for their final presentation. Along their travels they also meet Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy the Kid, Socrates, Sigmund Freud, Joan of Arc, Genghis Khan, Ludwig van Beethoven, and Abraham Lincoln. Lyrics [Note: Bill is in blue, Ted is in dark red, and Rufus is in regular text. Bill & Ted rapping at the same time is in italics.] 'Verse 1:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus! That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these Boy Scouts how it goes in San Dimas! We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead and put you in the papoose! And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do, They woulda stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux! Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps? Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped! 'Verse 2:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. Be excellent. Rufus! He's right, dude! We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, Rescue bodacious babes, and get back for detention! I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't want to be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions, And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Trivia *Bill & Ted are the fifth/sixth team rappers to appear in Season 4. *They are the sixth and seventh rappers associated with time-travel. *Nice Peter originally wanted Smosh to portray Bill & Ted; however, Smosh disliked the idea as they didn't know much about the characters. **Bill's actor, Alex Winter, would later go on to direct Smosh's feature film, Smosh: The Movie. Gallery Bill S. Preston In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston|link=Bill S. Preston Ted "Theodore" Logan In Battle.png|Nice Peter as Ted "Theodore" Logan|link=Ted "Theodore" Logan Weedus-Dickus-1.png|Mary Doodles' sketch of Bill & Ted as plants classified as "Weedus Dickus" PhoneBoothRipoff.png|Bill & Ted with their phone booth and the TARDIS Bill & Ted and Cameo Unused.png|Bill & Ted with all historical characters and Rufus in a scrapped scene Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD